


Table Manners

by Sweety_Bird



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth hurts, but then, doesn't it always? Clint gets a reality check from one Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> More random fluff from a prompt.

"You look cuter with your mouth closed."

Clint nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating, gasping and coughing as he pounded on his chest. Across from him, Pepper could only smile haughtily, returning to her paperwork while he attempted to swallow the food lodged in his throat. Reaching for a glass of water, he downed it and managed to gasp, "W-what?"

Pepper looked up again, raising an eyebrow. "You chew with your mouth open. If you want anyone to get close to you, I'd suggest kicking that little habit. I'm sure Natasha would appreciate it," she said with a shrug, straightening her papers and clicking a pen. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"Look- you're doing it again. I'm not stupid Clint, I can see when two people like each other. If you ever want things to progress between the two of you, chewing with your mouth closed is a good way to start." He promptly shut his mouth, slightly flustered by her words. He hadn't been expecting that at all, much less from Pepper. She was feisty sometimes- no wonder Tony was dating her.

Just then she stood, sliding her things into a folder which she tucked under her arm. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you. It was getting annoying to listen to. Have a good day, Mr. Barton," Pepper said in parting, walking away from the table and leaving him staring after her (closed-mouthed, mind you).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Natasha and Clint were sitting on the couch eating take out. Everyone else was busy doing something or other, so there was no gathering or movie night as per usual. "It feels.. quiet," Natasha mused, breaking the silence as she pushed food around her plate. Clint paused, a dumpling halfway to his mouth before he self-consciously closed it and lowered the food. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously, wondering if she was referring to the lack of people.

"It's just.. I don't know. Something's different. It's not that no one else is here," she replied, trailing off as she looked puzzled for a moment. When she turned her head to look at him, she found to her surprise that he had finished eating. She hadn't even heard him.. why was that?

"Something wrong, Tasha?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. She was giving him the strangest look, like she was trying to figure something out. Maybe she had noticed that he had been eating with his mouth closed. She merely shook her head, taking his empty plate and stacking it on top of hers. "No.. never mind. It's my turn for dishes tonight," she changed the subject, walking towards the kitchen with a carefully blank expression. Clint merely watched her leave, a grin spreading across his face once she was out of sight. He would have to thank Pepper later.


End file.
